


Kurapika/Reader One-Shots

by GoddessesofEverything



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: AU Story, Angst, Cliche, Do Not Repost this Work Anywhere Else, Do not post this work to another site, F/M, Fluff, I'm new to this reader-insert writing style, I'm trying my best, Later at least, Soft boi Kurapika okay?, Some other stuff added later, but i'm trying, i think, idk what i am doing, shower, some language
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-03-26 14:48:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19007986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoddessesofEverything/pseuds/GoddessesofEverything
Summary: Just some drabbles here and there. Sporadic posting when the inspiration sparks. Most of these are just revisions of some old stories I created a while back.I'm trying my best. Pretty sure I'll add additional tags as I go. Thanks for considering to even reading these.





	1. He Catches You in the Shower

“What the hell??”

 

“Oh--no. I am so sorry--”

 

“If you’re sorry, then get out!”

 

“Right!”

 

A door is slammed closed as a blond teen in a blue and red tabard owlishly stares at it.  Kurapika, age 17, one who holds himself highly responsible and gentlemanly, had just caught his female friend in the shower. 

 

_ All I wanted was a shower. Was that so hard to ask? _

 

“You continue staring at the door like that, you’re just gonna bring it down with the stare of death.”

 

“Yes, once again, thank you for your mindless babbling, Leorio.”

 

Leorio, age 19, friend of the blond teen, snorts at his friend’s typical wit.

 

“Is there any reason for your glaring at the poor, innocent shower door?”

 

“That’s none of your business--”

 

“You’re dead meat, Kurta.”

 

Kurapika became impossibly more pale than he already is as the door in front of him opened, revealing the true, demonic stare of death.

 

“(Y-Y/N), I can explain.”

 

“The only thing you should be concerned of right now is your life. I suggest you run now or face my wrath.” 

 

You cracked your knuckles, ominously approaching Kurapika. He helplessly looked to his older friend for guidance, for a reasonable explanation. Leorio did nothing but shrug for the blond’s plight.

 

And so, Kurapika could only take the best, logical action.

 

He ran.

 

Two blurs shot pass several examinees, leaving them to only curiously look onward of the chase.

 

The same blurs shot passed two, youthful boys.  The one with green hair could only question the silver-haired boy about the situation.

 

“What’s up with them?” 

 

“Beats me. Let’s go, Gon. We just gotta pretend we don’t know them.”

 

The silver-haired boy pushed Gon onward to avoid getting caught in the chaos Kurapika brought upon himself--all because he wanted a shower.

 

“Halt in the name of all things good so I can murder you for your perverse actions!!”


	2. She is the One Named Sailor Moon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An AU story with slight canon divergence. What can I say?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, but for real, Yoshihiro Togashi being married to Naoko Takeuchi got me thinking of something like this. Inspiration struck at 4 am, and boom! Story.

“Aww, it’s so pretty!~”

 

(Y/N), a normal, middle school teenager, finds yourself peaking into a window with bedazzling jewelry on display. Your best friend, Kurapika, stands next to you, amused by your googling. Like the gentleman he was raised to be, he held your school bag as you pressed herself closer to the window, eyeing the sparkling jewels.

 

“I suppose it’s nice and shiny. But if I recall correctly, we do need to get our homework started, so I suggest enough with blinding yourself with shiny stones and get your butt moving, missy.”

 

“But, Kurapika! You don’t understand. Jewelry is a vital accessory in a woman’s life. You can’t blame me for just looking.”

 

“As far as I can tell, I see no woman in front of me.”

 

“Hey!” You turned to pout at your blond friend. A meow was heard from under their feet. He looked down to find a cat with a crescent moon symbol on its head pawing at your feet.

 

“Well, hey, little guy.” Kurapika bent down to pet the cat, who purred from the treatment.

 

“Luna, what are you doing here?” (Y/N) queried, slightly aggravated by the cat’s sudden presence. Luna only turned to look back at you, unamused.

 

“Ah, so this is your cat?”

 

“More or less. She’s more of a nuisance than anything.” Luna glared at the statement as you childishly stuck your tongue out at her.

 

A rumble shakes the floor beneath you three. People began running towards you, as they shouted “Monster!” and “Run!” From a distance, as you squinted, you spotted a grotesque, haggard woman rampaging throughout the street ways ahead. 

 

“A villain!” (Y/N) exclaimed, your hand instinctively reaching for your brooch. 

 

“Let’s get going!” Luna instructed as they ran towards the scene, leaving Kurapika behind.

 

“No time for staring, we need to go…(Y/N)? (Y/N)!” Kurapika turned to find his friend and cat missing from where they used to stand. He hopelessly searched amongst the panicking crowd.

 

“And here I was, hoping for a normal day where I can just go home and take a nap.” (Y/N) hid behind an alley along with Luna, analyzing the scene.

 

“Come on, you know what to do (Y/N).”

 

“Right. MOON PRISM POWER, MAKE-UP!”

 

…

 

“If my good-for-nothing husband will not get me the finest jewels of the city, then I will steal all the jewelry so that no one can match my adornments!”

 

A cackle escapes the hag as she continues to zap lightning through her fingers, frightening civilians away. She grabbed jewelry from the broken windows and shoved them into a sac. One poor fool could not escape this woman’s wrath as she finally faced the civilian. 

 

“You’re in my way of my bedazzling heist. I think I’ll just get rid of you right here-”

 

“Stop right there!”

 

The hag paused from her attempt at frying the civilian, quickly looking around for the interrupting voice before looking behind and up to a silhouette. However, the distraction gave the civilian the chance to quickly scurry away. Said silhouette began scolding the thief.

 

“Everyone deserves nice jewelry to call their own. You have no right to take that away from anyone.”

 

“And just  _ who _ might  _ you _ be?”

 

You smiled at the question.

 

“I am the pretty guardian, who fights for love and for justice. I am Sailor Moon!”

 

You couldn’t help but heroically pose.

 

“And in the name of the moon…”

 

You jump down from the roof to drop kick the hag, sending her to faceplant the street floor before leaping off and backflipping away to strike yet another heroic pose.

 

“I’ll punish you!”

 

The hag was temporarily stunned by the kick before becoming angered by this nuisance.

 

“You?? Stop me! I’ll show you, you little brat!!”

 

She raised her fingers and began sending lightning strikes to this foe. You were quick to dodge, and rushed to the hag. 

 

“Not today, Ms. Jewel Thief. Sailor Moon Kick!”

 

You quickly kicked the bag of jewelry out of the thief’s hands before sending a roundhouse kick to her side, kicking her away from the stolen goods.

 

“Ow! What’s with you and kicks?!”

 

“What’s with you and stealing nice jewelry?” 

 

You were confident. You felt as if you already won the day.

 

But the jewel thief did not deter. She knelt down to the ground, slowly raising her hands as if admitting defeat. You began walking over to finish the job, missing the growing smirk of the hag.

 

“I have you now, hero!”

 

The hag plunged her hand to the ground, lightning sent from her fingertips and quickly spreading outward. You noticed too late that you stood in a puddle, and faced electrocution as a consequence. You screamed in pain as you felt the electric currents spread across your body painfully, the hag cackled as she pressed further to fry the hero down.

 

“Not so tough now, are you, brat?”

 

She failed to miss an incoming black figure rush to the scene. The figure is quick to throw something to the hag, who yelled in pain when she felt something lodge onto the finger, forcing her to stop electrocuting Sailor Moon to inspect what hurt her. She found a rose with a sharp stem stuck to her finger. Another rose in a similar state pinned a piece of her clothes to the ground, rendering her from escaping. Sailor Moon swayed from the pain and shock of the electrocution. You nearly fall before the figure from earlier catches you. 

 

Thanks to your powers, you quickly recovered and looked up to your rescuer. A familiar blond fellow in a white eye mask, top hat, cape and fancy tuxedo. Gorgeous gray eyes stared down at you.

 

“Tuxedo Mask?”

 

“At your service, milady. Feeling a little shocked by my presence?”

 

The Pretty Guardian couldn’t help but blush and look away in embarrassment at the comment, being helped back up as you both turned to face the hag once more, who was distracted by trying to tear away the roses stuck on her finger and clothes.

 

“After you, Princess.”

 

“Thank you, good sir.”

 

You tapped your tiara.

 

“Moon Tiara…”

 

The tiara transforms into a circular weapon.

 

“BOOMERANG!” You sent the tiara flying to the hag, which finally subdued her, and she was knocked unconscious.

 

You cheered in victory, turning to your masked friend smiling.

 

“Well done, Sailor Moon. If you’ll excuse me,” Tuxedo Mask turned away, ready to disappear once more.

 

“Wait!” He stopped and turned back to you.

 

“You’ve always been saving me, Tuxedo Mask. I just...I need to know who you are. Please.”

 

It surprised Tuxedo Mask. Normally, he’d swoop in to help if needed, and then walked away as Sailor Moon did. Now, she wants to know who he is?

 

“I suppose…” With hesitancy, Tuxedo Mask removed his eye-mask. You could only stare in shock as Tuxedo Mask was, without a doubt, your very best friend.

 

“Kurapika…?”

 

“Hello, (Y/N).”

 

Now this also shocked you.

 

“How do you-”

 

“You’re not very good at hiding this ‘Superhero Identity’ of yours.”

 

_ “(Y/N)...” _

 

Your vision began to blur. You could hardly make out what’s in front of yourself anymore.

 

_ “(Y/N), get up…” _

 

“Will you still accept me for who I am?”

 

Wait, who was talking to you? Darkness suddenly fell.

  
  


“(Y/N), wake up!”

 

You jolted awake as something continued to shake you, and you sat up quickly and began to swat away whatever shook you.

 

“Calm down, it’s me.” 

 

As your vision focused, you turned to face Kurapika, who looked at you concerned.

 

“You alright?”

 

He held a book in his hand. You quickly noticed it was your  _ Sailor Moon _ manga you were reading before deciding to take a nap. The dream ran over your head again before an idea concerning said book was thought of.

 

“Hey, Kurapika.”

 

“Yes?”

 

“Have you ever considered cosplaying?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Using the "you" pronoun in my stories has been a...strange experience. It's something new to me. I'm working hard to improve on this. I hope you enjoyed this chapter! If I made any grammatical errors, don't be afraid to tell me. It's always appreciated.


End file.
